So Very Soft and Warm
by funni neko
Summary: Seth has appeared. Yugi and Atem give him his own body, but what about Joey where does he fall in all this?
1. Part 1

**So Very Soft and Warm**

**Part 1**

Joey walked out of his house heading for the Kami Gameshop. He got a text from Yugi early that day to come to the shop as soon as he can. He was at work so after he got off and went home to change he headed over there.

'I wonder what Yug' has to talk to me about?" Joey thought to himself as he continued to walk to the shop.

* * *

"Cousin do you know how you got into his body?" Atem asked as he looked over at Seth who was sitting across from him and Yugi inside Seto Kaiba body.

"No Atem, I do not all I know is that I woke up here and I felt a pull leading me to the shop which I followed here where I met you and Yugi." Seth answered.

"Is there any way to get them separated?" Yugi Asked worriedly.

"Yes there is in fact the same spell that we used to give Bakura, Marik, and I our own bodies." Atem told him.

"I will go get the book then." Yugi said before he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you texting." Atem asked looking over at Yugi.

"Joey, I need his help while you get Atem some clothes to wear when they are separated." Yugi told him.

"Alright come on Cousin." Atem said standing up and motioning for Seth to follow him upstairs.

* * *

"Yug' you in here buddy?" Joey asked as he came into the Shop.

"Joey, they are in the living room." Gramps told him as he was helping a customer.

"Thanks Gramps." Joey said before he headed over to the living room.

Once upstairs he saw Yugi reaching out for the Egyptian spell book on the top of the closet. Joey smiled slightly before he walked over and pulled the book from his hold, Yugi jumped of surprise.

"Joey, you scared me." Yugi said glaring at him slightly but was failing since he started to smile not long afters.

"So what you called me here for Yug'?" Joey asked handing him the book.

"Well the thing is that Atem's cousin Seth is in Kaiba body so we have to cast the spell and get the separated." Yugi told him as he took a hold of the book and began to walk upstairs where Atem and Seth were.

Once they were upstairs they saw Seth and Atem in deep conversation. Yugi cleared his voice gaining there attention.

"We got the book." Yugi said making the two Egyptian turn to look at them. Seth Gasped as he locked Eyes with Joey and slowly moved over to be in front of him. Seth lifted his hand up slowly before he weaved his fingers into Joey long blonde hair.

"So very soft, so very warm." Seth said as he moved his hand down slightly to touch Joey cheek cupping it slightly before he bended down to place a kiss onto Joey lips.

Joey flamed red before Seth backed away slightly. Yugi was awe struck meanwhile Atem was smirking. Once everyone was calmed down Yugi began to cast the spell separating Seth and Seto. Seto groaned as he woke, while Seth smiled at Joey softly.

"Come on Cousin you have to get dress." Atem said helping Seth to his feet before heading to the clothes they laid out for him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this Twoshot please Review. Please Check out some of my other stories. **


	2. Part 2

**So Very Soft and Warm**

**Part 2**

"How did he get here." Joey hissed as he glanced at Seth out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know Joey." Yugi told them

"So I have to deal with two assholes now." Joey grumbled.

"I don't think so Joey, Seth acted nothing like Kaiba would, in fact I think Seth might actually like you." Yugi tells him Joey spun and gave Yugi a look of pure horror.

"Don't say that Yugi." Joey pleaded. Yugi laughed as Joey began to pout.

* * *

"Cousin you know that is not Jono." Atem told Seth.

"I know it is not my Jono, He is Joey now but I can not help but to feel these feeling about him." Seth said as he stared at Joey.

"As long as you understand that Seth." Atem said.

"Atem, Seth you guys wanna watch a movie?" Yugi asked.

"Sure Yugi." Atem said as he got up and walked over to Yugi and Joey while Seth trailed after him.

Yugi grabbed Lion King 2 and popped into the DVD player.

The movie began to play with the song began to play as Giraffes, elephants, monkeys and all other animals began to walk to a giant rock. As the sun began to rise on horizon.

As a Rafiki began to motion the animals together. In the sun light shined Mufasa.

_He lives in me_

As a gush of wind blew across Rafiki.

_He watches over_

As the wind went around all the animals that gathered around.

Seth Smiled as he looked down at Joey how was singing along with the song while Rafiki showed everyone the cub.

_In your reflection_

_He lives in you_

"Joey." Seth called out to Joey gaining his attention.

"What is it Seth?" Joey asked.

"I will live in you as you live in me." Seth said as he leaned down to kiss Joey.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this Twoshot please Review. Please Check out some of my other stories. **


End file.
